Many modern bicycles have suspension systems mounted to the bicycle frame to absorb shocks. Often, front wheel suspension systems include a front wheel suspension fork which is mounted at one of its ends to the front wheel, and at its other end to the bicycle frame.
In many bicycles, the front wheel suspension fork is designed for a wheel having a specific diameter, and cannot be easily adapted to be used with a wheel having a different diameter. For example, most currently used mountain bicycles have wheels of a standard diameter of 26 in. or 27 in. The front wheel suspension forks designed for a 26 in. front wheel cannot generally be used with a 27 in. front wheel, and vice versa, because this may negatively affect performance aspects of the bicycle, such as the intended frame geometry, the rider's relative position on the bicycle, and/or suspension travel or performance.